Bow Ties & Cheesecake
by Kariboo10
Summary: When Kurts sees that handsome delivery guy standing at his front door,he doesn't know it.. but that guy will change his life. Kurt and Blaine are destined to be together,they just don't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wasn't happy to say the least; he had been waiting for this delivery for a week now. Someone was taking the piss.  
He hadn't even bothered to get changed, still in a towel in case he missed the delivery man.  
Its not like its anything important or anything…only his job on the line. I he couldn't get his designs ready in time he would be ashamed to say the least.  
Kurt was bored of waiting…he already had junk mail… no actual mail as of yet.  
So, he decided to switch on the television and chill…

Until he was rudely interrupted by the phone ringing…It was Finn  
Kurt had fond memories of Finn.. And some rather (shall we say) awkward memories. It was only when Finn became his stepbrother that everything seemed to smooth out. All through high school, Finn had his back, sure the bullies didn't magically, _**PUFF**_ and vanish but he had friends, he had the New Directions and he had Finn.  
Sure Finn was like, nine feet taller than everyone else, but hey, Finn had Rachel, equally short, so they must of found a balance somewhere.  
'Hey Dude' Finn yelled. Jeez, didn't he know of volume control.  
'Umm…hi' Kurt answered.  
'So..I was wondering if you were coming to the Friday night dinner tonight?'  
'What kind of person do you think I am? Of course I am he added, (you know, just in case he didn't get the obvious answer) 'Why'd ask?'  
'Oh, well I knew you were in a shitty moo all week about that delivery.. so I didn't know.. I'm guessing it came?'

'Nooo, it hasn't, not yet b-' Kurt was rudely interrupted by the door. 'I'll speak to you later. 'He hung up.

Kurt started as he walked to towards the door.  
'About bloody time, you people took forever to deliver my parcel. 'He opened the door and looked up. There a man stood about Kurt's age, maybe a year younger. He had the most adorable eyes and the sweetest curls on his head. OMG he was still in just a towel. How embarrassing. Oh his eyes… Oh shit, the man had been talking and Kurt had been to busy daydreaming.  
Kurt said apologetically 'What did you say, sorry?'  
The man replied. 'Package for Hummel?'

His voice was so velvet like, so creamy and Kurt could listen to it all day. He felt a strange feeling inside of him.. Shit he could not be turned on by the delivery guy..but he was and Kurt wasn't ashamed. This guy was hot. But Kurt had to get out of there fast.  
'Uh..Yeah sure that's me.' Kurt quickly signed the paper and gave the man it back.  
'Um, thank you.. are you okay ?' The mans eyes darted downwards.  
Oh god, Kurt was getting redder and redder and flustered, he had to ge out of there, it was so mortifying.  
'Oh God, um sorry, um Bye.' Kurt slammed the door in the mans face.  
Then he heard the voice again,'Um you left the package….'  
'Leave it on the doorstep. I'll get it in a minute.'(When your gone).  
'Oh okay, have a good day.' Kurt could hear the amusement in his voice, he was mortified. He heard footsteps of someone walking away. When Kurt felt safe enough he gingerly looked round the door and steeped outside, picking up the parcel. He headed back inside.

But Kurt did not see those very adorable brown eyes looking at him from afar….


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt mentally slapped could he embarrass himself in front of the bloody mailman?

He had to tell someone,to see what they Kurt picked up the phone and dialled Mercedes number.

The phone stopped ringing and a cheery voice came through.

'Hey Bud" Mercedes said excitedly.

"Hey 'Cedes,I've had the most terrible morning,Coffee?"

"Yes,then you can spill everything,be there in 10?"

"Thanks your the best friend ever"

"You bet your sweet ass I am" she said in a very serious tone.

Kurt laughed to himself,hung up the phone and then realised he only had 7 minutes to get an outfit.

Not his day at all.

In the parking lot of the Lima Bean,Mercedes was already there leading against her car.

Kurt got out of his car and saw a very smiley Mercedes,and suddenly felt a big jolt when he got pulled in for a hug. Not that he minded of course,her hugs were immense.

They started talking about Kurts morning as they made thier way into the coffee shop. When they reached the door, Kurt looked who was in,there were all the there was one figure Kurt didn't recognise. From where they were they only had the back view of this person. He had shoes on with no socks. Kurt couldn't believe it,who the hell does that anyway?

Mercedes pushed the door open and Kurt followed in.

Mercedes went to go and find a seat while Kurt got thier drinks.

The line was taking forever today.

"Erm...would you like to go in front of me ?" Kurt looked up and saw two of the most beautiful eyes. Then he remembered, the man in front of him was that mail man. Kurt wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Mmmm..no" The words wouldn't come out so Kurt just shook his head and pretended to be interested in the floor. Hmmm what an interesting stain,didn't see that last time.

The man was about to say something but didn't be just turned around and waited for his turn to order.

The line went incredibly quick after that. Kurt was pleased because he needed to be ANYWHERE but here.

The mailman stepped up to the cashier and said his order. Then proceeded to go to the collection point to get his drink.

Kurt ordered his and Mercedes and then went to collect them also.

His drinks were done before the mailmans, so he made his way back to Mercedes.

"OhmyfuckingGod...that dude over there" Kurt pointed to the man."Was that mailman I was on about."

"Hmmm..I see what you mean,not my type but yeah I could see it."

"See what?" Kurt said with panicked voice.

"You and him... In here having. Coffee." If Mercedes could of had a lightbulb above her head it could of lit up a mine.

" 'Cedes,you know I love you,but what the fuck are you up to?"

"Um excuse me,bow tie, come here now" She said to the mailman and see was right, he was wearing a bow tie.

The man made his way over, and Kurt kicked Mercedes under the table. She followed that with daggers aimed at Kurt. Her eyes told him to shut up and let her handle it. Somehow Kurt had a bad feeling about this, his day had gone bad already.

"Yes, you called." The man was very polite.

"My friend and I noticed you were still standing up and all the seats are taken, so would you like to sit with us ?"

"Um, sure yeah thank you." The man smiled, and looked at them both." The names Blaine by the way."

"Oh that's a nice name,the names Mercedes." She grinned back.

Kurt didn't want to even look at this man, he was cute and driving Kurt crazy, if Kurt looked he would you freeze up. So he just continued looking at his hands on the table.

"My names Kurt." He stuttered out.

He felt himself going red and wanted to escape but he could hardly do that when Mercedes and Blaine the mail man was there right with him.

"I have to go get some air, Mercedes I'll see you later...Bye!"

"What no you can't go, not yet!" Blaine and Mercedes simultaneously shout-screamed together.

"No offence but what the hell does or matter to you!? ... No I'm sorry that was rude, it didn't help that I embarrassed myself in front of you earlier."

Blaine just shrugged at looked at the table. He couldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

Earlier in the day when Blaine had delivered that parcel, he was surprised when the door opened to reveal the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Even though Blaine was spoken for, he was mesmerised by this angel.

He had to wait until Kurt opened the door to get his parcel, just to get another look at (at the time) .

He loved his boyfriend he did, he truly did, but seeing this man just made him doubt everything.

His boyfriend had cheated on him in the past but Blaine forgave him, he didn't forget though.

And while he trusted his boyfriend he wasn't sure what was happening with them at the moment.

Blaine snapped out of it and looked up at Kurt who was standing ready to go. He looked up at the man-Kurts- eyes. They were crystal clear and the bluest blue you could ever imagine. They looked so trusting in contrast to his boyfriends and he didn't know if he had anyone to love anymore. On top of that he had the crappiest family ever. A homophobic father and a mother who couldn't accept him. His brother was there for him though. That's what counted.

Mercedes suddenly said," You know what, I think I'm going to go, I have to go meet up with stay please... Just talk. For me. Pretty please." She gave her puppy dog eyes and Kurt reluctantly nodded." Nice meeting you Blaine." And like that she was gone.

"So,like I said before I'm really sorry about earlier. I just .. God I really embarrassed myself." To Kurts surprise Blaine was chuckling under his breath." What is so funny ?"

"Look it's fine, I'm sorry about laughing,its just I can't believe it, meeting two people that actually want to talk to me not beat me up or call me names." He whispered the last part. But Kurt heard it.

" I wasn't that keen on talking to you but now we are here what do you want to know ?"

" Everything" Blaines eyes lit up, he looked like an adorable puppy.

" Okay well I am Kurt Hummel and I've had the worse week ever. I am a fashion designer but I prefer performing." Blaines eyes bulged and he choked on his drink.

"Performing!"

Kurt caught hold of Blaines eyes and shrieked making everyone turn around, Kurt raised his hand in apology,and started laughing looking at Blaine. That set Blaine off and they sat there for a good two minutes laughing it away.

Then Kurt turned serious and looked upset.

" You thought I looked like a stripper?!"

" No excuse me I have a really dirty mind" Blaine looked upset now and that made Kurt feel bad.

" Look don't worry, I was kind of joking, what's your story ?"

" Well, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a mailman. I hate my job but its money so ... It's kind of worth it. I meet new people the only perk of the job. And the way my life's going I'm just expecting a bolt of lightning to just come and kill me."

" Well you've made two new friends today. You can tell me anything, do you want my phone number ?"

" Aren't you worried I could be a serial killer that picks up people in coffee shops ?"

" Your not though are you ?" Blaine shook his head. He didn't look right having his hair gelled down.

Blaine tapped his number into Kurts phone and got Kurts. He also gave Kurt his email address. As they both walked towards the exit Kurt told him he was only meeting up with him Blaine sent Kurt a photo of his hair non gelled. Blaine nodded and they both stood there awkwardly outside of the Lima Bean. The height dynamic between them was huge. They must of looked like a right pair.

As Kurt offered his hand, Blaine ignored it and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt moved himself into Blaines arms. Kurt only pulled away when his phone rang out.

'IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT'

Kurt mentally cringed but he could feel himself going red. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was doubled over in laughter, tears in his eyes.

Kurt huffed and didn't answer the phone, he knew who was responsible... Santana.

" I'm going to kill that girl."

Blaine had stopped laughing now. Bit because he was worried Kurt was a murder but his stomach hurt too much to keep laughing.

" Hmm nice ringtone. But I have to go. I'll text you later."

" Bye Blaine."

Kurt walked back to his car and got in put his seatbelt on and placed his head in his steering wheel. This was NOT his week. He had just embarrassed himself in front of a gorgeous guy. Blaine was probably taken but Kurt couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
